The Crossover
A huge event happened in VRChat history on May 15th. A meeting between two very well-known mafioso's may have triggered the Cycle's imbalance... For a more in-depth retelling of the events also see: The events that happened... Singing During Lanfear's and Oathmeal's day of getting drunk, Oathmeal received a message. Chipz wanted to fufill his promise, he wanted to sing to the Neko. Mad, Assassin, and several others were present as Chipz sang away, much to Oathmeal's fangirling. Afterwards, Chipz became friends with Lanfear and Oathmeal. Bowling A day later, Lanfear joined Chipz at bowling as a possible date. Joey Bagels eventually caught wind of this, and became nervous. Meeting Chipz, the next day, invited Lanfear to his club, with several of his employees present, and with the ever watchful Kimple keeping an eye on them, Chipz proceeded to ask a few personal questions about Lanfear's relationship with Joey Bagels. (Mainly about Rad and MaTSix.) Upon hearing this news, Joey, nervous as heck, sent Kuri to scope things out. But he brought unexpected backup in the form of Ikrium and Zentreya. Kimple, trying to defuse the situation, sent Chipz, Lanfear, SciFri and Miss Minerva D into a portal, as more of Joey's people came to investigate, including RibbonHeart, Egg, and Nimewe. Chipz sat and waited, before deciding to get a motley crew together, with Shrimp, Mishtal and several others (including a microwave named Buza ); meanwhile, at Chipz' club, a small fight between SciFri, Kimple and Nimewe and Kuri, Ikrium and Zentreya was underway. After Joey entered the club, confronting Kimple and promising to keep his people civilized, he and Kimple struck a deal. Soon afterwards, Chipz and Joey finally met, instantly complimenting each other's outfits. After they sat down with their extended groups, the discussion began, but after ten minutes, Kimple had to stop the meeting. The Conclusion The whole thing seemed to be a misunderstanding on both party's part, and afterwards, with more friends joining in on them, the two groups conversed and became friends... however the future events may complicate this friendly meeting... Participants Chipz's Group AKA The Scuffvengers or The Super Scuffed Squad * Chipz * Miss Minerva DH * Buza * Shrimp * Oblivious * Mishtal * SciFri * ProphET^ * Tsuban Joey's Group AKA the Bagel Bandits * Joey Bagels * Ikrium * Kuri * Egg * Nimewe * Zentreya: It is unknown why Zentreya, who is fighting against Lanfear for Joey's love, was one of the first people to appear in the club, ready to fight. * Abysma: The Conqueror, one of the A.L.A Generals, was present during this event, cloaking Zentreya, Kuri and Ikrium in a distortion to protect them from KimplE's field. Neutral Parties Several neutral parties either partook in or witnessed the events. * Tyriss: Tyriss came to the club to visit Kimple and Lanfear, but saw the war going down and noped the hell out of there real fast. * TheGreatKhan: Khan, along with several people, played with Tyriss in a connect four map, were informed of the 'war' going on and chose to stay out of it. * LeyLey: Much like Khan, Leyley chose to remain neutral. * Nimewe: Despite being part of Joey's extended family, Nimewe jumped in to stop Kuri and Zentreya from causing any damage. She later joined the meeting, sitting next to Egg and keeping an eye on Ribbon. * Kimple: Kimple went from attack mode, her giant mech, to normal, after Kuri, Ikrium, and Zentreya stormed the club. Kimple then held the group meeting, over seeing everything. * Lanfear: Lanfear was a huge neutral party between the groups, and is still good friends with Chipz. * RibbonHeart: All she did was run into a wall repeatedly, saddened that her step mother maybe being seduced by a bag of chips. * Arcadum: Showed up at the Wrap Party, meeting and greeting people. * Andis: A late comer to the whole shibang, Andis came in and was greated by both sides happily. * Zeon: Zeon was summoned by Kimple at random, and tried to write the whole meeting down. It slowly devolved into him drawing on the wall, and writing nonsense. * Vicse: Showed up near the end to find out what the hell was going on. * Nanoade: She showed up at the tail end of Chipz recruiting people, and was completely hammered. Trivia *Several people were considered by Chipz to join his crew to confront Joey's group, including President Jor Rilla and Roflgator. Others like Zero Guilt, Emmitt, SpazKoga, Spryt, and Dr. Puppers were either in chats or informed by the many fans. *Both Joey and Chipz were in their mafia personas and instantly complimented each other's fedoras. *Kimple threatened to get her father involved while fighting Kuri and Zentreya. *Several other people were involved, but the current editor of this page had stayed up for two days, and couldn't see well. And he's very sorry that. *Kimple is to thank for the two communities coming together and merging, with her first exploit being introducing Lanfear to Leyley and Tyriss. Chipz's meeting with Oathmeal and Lanfear, and even Magic Kappa meeting Joey helped these events. *Another rumor was Zentreya staged the whole thing from behind the scenes to 'show Joey she can be more loyal', but Zentreya shot this theory down. *MANY people have wanted Nagzz and Chipz to meet, and as soon as Nagzz said something in Chipz's Twitch chat, the chat went ABSOLUTELY MENTAL. *Ironically, Andis is related to both RP groups in some way. *As soon as Kimple left, Kuri approached Chipz group, breaking character and getting absolutely hyped for the RP. *Ikrium at one point, scooted across the floor to compliment SciFri's face. *The whole thing is just an RP event, and new friendships were formed. **Apparently, friendships weren't just formed, as Zentreya and ProphET^ are now trying to see if they click, attempting to date. **This however, was a ploy by Zentreya. **The two have forgiven each other, and are on relatively good terms in character. Out of Character, they're very good friends. Category:Chronicled Events Category:Featured articles Category:Crossover Chronicles